All nodes in a database cluster are connected to a shared disk array, and the shared disk array stores data of all the nodes. If a node in the database cluster crashes, data updated in the node cannot be used for a period of time, causing some services to be affected. A general solution is to update a log of the node to the shared disk array, and when the node crashes, another node reads the log of the node for performing recovery; if another node cannot read the log of the node, the data in the node cannot be restored until the node is restarted, and subsequently, a service is provided externally; such a process is very time-consuming, affecting services. In addition, when log information is updated to the shared disk array, performance of a cluster system can also be greatly affected due to a large quantity of synchronized logs.